ironyoshi1212rockzfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Toy Show Christmas Special: How Ramjet Stole Christmas
Super Mario Toy Show Christmas Special: How Ramjet Stole Christmas is the 11th episode in the Super Mario Toy Show series, and the 4th holiday-themed episode. It is also the last Mario Toy Show episode uploaded to YouTube until 2015. Plot Synopsis Christmas is coming soon, and Mario and pals are excited! But when Ramjet arrives to mess things up, Mario must use his love of Christmas to stop him. Characters *Mario *Yoshi *Pikachu *Power Ranger Guy *Elite *Devastator *Ramjet *Olimar (cameo) Trivia *This episode marks the shortest amount of screen time for Elite and Devastator. *Ramjet says he will return one Christmas. He would eventually get his wish in the Christmas Crapalooza. Transcript (The video opens with Mario looking outside, and seeing snow on the ground.) Mario: Holly crap, look at all this snow. It's already December. 'S all snow on the ground. Ah, I guess it's the 1st December in a while that looks a lot like Christmas. Speaking of... MADIO- I mean- Yoshi! Pikachu! Come over here! Hurry! (They don't show up) Their lazies. Gotta go get them myself. (Mario soon heads towards his usual hangout.) Come on, you guys. Wake up! Christmas is coming! Yoshi: (gets up) You say Christmas is coming?! Pikachu: Christmas is coming?! Hooray! I gotta start making my list! Mario: Well, Christmas is about, uh, (moves to the calendar, which has a picture of Minda from Twilight Princess) whoa, that is hot. Olimar: Hello there, Mario! I'm on your calendar. Mario: Shut up, Olimar. Let's see... (looks at calender) Christmas is coming soon. Wow, it's already Monday. 'S good thing it snowed, that means that.. IronYoshi1212's off of school today! WOO-HOO! Okay, there's only... wow, there's Christmas. It's on a Saturday! Saturdays are my favorite days, Woo-hoo! (heads back to Yoshi and Pikachu) Christmas doesn't start till next Saturday! Pikachu: Awwww.... Mario: Well, might as well go up to Power Ranger Guy's lair and see how he's doing making up his Christmas list. Shouldn't we? Pikachu: Okay, let's go. (They leave and make it to Power Ranger Guy's base) Mario: Aw sweet, Mario Kart 64! (random noises are made) Hey Power Ranger Guy, wake up! Power Ranger Guy: (snores) Why yes, I would like some more pizza, Chuck. E. Cheese. Mario: Power Ranger Guy. Power Ranger Guy, wake up! (Power Ranger Guy snores) Yoshi, you would do the honors. Yoshi: Okay! (Yoshi sprays his juice on Power Ranger Guy, but it has no effect) Power Ranger Guy: Oh yeah, that feels good. (snores) Yoshi: Nothing's working! Mario: Okay. Your turn Pikachu. Pikachu: Oh boy! PEEEEEEEEEKAAAAAAAAAACHUUUU!!! (zaps Power Ranger Guy) Power Ranger Guy: Ahhhh, what the heck! Why'd you have to wake me up for?! I wad dreaming that I was in a meadow with Chuck. E. Cheese! Or there was a Chuck. E. Cheese place and I ate alota pizza and played alota video games. Mario: No worries. Christmas is coming soon! Power Ranger Guy: REALLY?! I gotta start making my list! (heads back to his spot) Mario: Yeah! You time to- (sees a crapload of DVDs and games at the side of the base) WHOA HOLY CRAP what the heck happened here?! 'S a lot of... lot of video games, and movies. Look at all of dat! 'S crazy- ooh look,Godzilla: Final Wars! Holy crap! They're everywhere! Everywhere. What happened here?! Oh look, a book. What the crap happened here?! Power Ranger Guy: Well, I started doing some mining around here, and I found a ton of books and mov- found a ton a movies and video games. Which is a shocker. Mario: Wow. (camera pans to a box with Ramjet in it) Hey, what's that over there? 'Power Ranger Guy: Oh, that's a Christmas present. For you, Mario! I was going to wait until Christmas, but... eh. Christmas is uh... another Saturday awa- isn't until next Saturday. Mario: Oh, okay. Uh, let's check it. (heads towards Ramjet) Wow, you got him at Walmart! Power Ranger Guy: For 20 bucks. Mario: Holy crap. Power Ranger Guy: I was gonna get a Power Core Combiner, but since you already have one- Mario: But I didn't have the one that combines with the drones! Power Ranger Guy: I forgot, alright? IronYoshi: (off-camera) I was originally gonna get him, but I decided to get this guy instead. Mario: Huh. Come on- come on, guys. Pikachu: Yay! Mario: Why don't we play some... Mario Sunshine? Yoshi: Great idea! (Mario heads for the TV and turns it on, and then he grabs a controller. He then heads for the desk to play.) Mario: Ah crap, I'm sleeping on the job. (He soon begins to play) Ahh! Narrator: Meanwhile... (covers up camera) (Scene change. We are back at Power Ranger Guy's lair.) Power Ranger Guy: Hah, I am so tired. Hey I know! I'll go back to sleep again! (He does so) Elite: Uh, he's getting- he's starting to bore me. Devastator: Rrrahhh! (The camera soon heads towards Ramjet's box, where the lid suddenly pops off and lands on top of Power Ranger Guy.) Power Ranger Guy: AAAAAH! (Ramjet soon flies out.) Ramjet: I... am free at last! Hah ha hah! (takes off) Heh heh heh. This is good. I feel so refresh and alive again. Let's check the calendar- wow, that is sexy. Olimar: Hello there, Starscream! (Ramjet kicks him) OW! Ramjet: I'm not Starscream! I'm Ramjet! Christmas is coming. I really dislike that holiday. I think I'll do what the Grinch does! Steal it. (chuckles, then takes off) Narrator: (covers up camera) Back at Mario's- back where Mario's playing Super Mario Sunshine... (Scene change. Mario is engaged in a boss battle. Yoshi and Pikachu cheer on.) Yoshi: Come on, show that Blooper who's boss! Mario: I'm trying to but it's kinda complicated! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH no, I lost! Ah crap, I have to do it again. Pikachu: Are you sure? Mario: Yeah, I just fell into the water! Bah, it's hard doing- it's hard being... smaller than this controller, ya know! IT'S HARD BEING SMALL THAN THIS CONTROLLER!!! Besides, ees- thanks for the great- thanks- this is the best Christmas present I got, guys. Thanks. Ramjet: Whoa, so that's the Christmas present that the Mar- that he got from Mario. Looks like it's time for me to show myself. (hides back down, then pops up again) OH MY GOSH THERE'S A GIANT MONSTER ON THE LOOSE! Mario: (panicked) WHERE?! Where, I don't see it, where- (Ramjet soon steals the controller.) Mario: I don't see a giant monster anywhere- WHAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (spastic movements ensure) Where is my... controller go? NOOOOOOOOOO! (begins sobbing) Pikachu: What happened, Mario? Yoshi: Yeah, what happened? I fell. Pikachu: The controller, Yoshi! It's missing! Yoshi: Who would've done such a thing?! Mario: Yeah. Who would? Ramjet: Heh heh, heeee. (puts the controller on the bed) There. He'll never find it now. (takes off) Time to make my way. (He soon arrives at Power Ranger Guy's base) Let's see what Power Ranger Guy's present is gonna be. (begins looking through the DVD and game pile) Hmmm... Power Ranger Guy: (snores) I like... uh... who knows? I really want something from there. Especially that Shadow the Hedgehog video game. Ramjet: Perfect! That Shadow the Hedgehog video game. (climbs to the top of the pile and takes it) There we go. It's mine now! Heh hah heh! (places it on the bed) He he heh hah ha! Power Ranger Guy: I think I'll go- uhgh- I think I'll go see if I can find that game... I really wanted. (climbs to the top of the pile and screams) It's not there! It was in that exact spot! Who would've done such a thing?! Ramjet: Nya hah ha hah ha! Power Ranger Guy: Mario! Mario! Mario: What is it? Power Ranger Guy: Um, what happened to your c- what happened to that cool controller Pikachu and Yoshi got you? Mario: It was stolen! Power Ranger Guy: My Shadow the Hedgehog game got stolen! Ramjet: Heh hah ha hah ha! You'll never get your games now! (singing) I stole Christmas! I have stolen Christmas! Christmas is nothin' but a bunch of baloney! Cybertron baloney to be exact. Mario: You better give back our presents! Ramjet: No! I hate Christmas! All this sharing and caring, it's not what a Decepticon wants to do! (Power Ranger Guy is grabbed, but is given Mario's lines.) Mario: You better give us our stuff back. Power Ranger Guy: Yeah! Ramjet: Or what? Mario: Or... we'll have to sing Christmas carols to you! Ramjet: No! NO! (Mario proceeds to sing "We Wish You a Merry Christmas", very badly at that.) Ramjet: HWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! Mario: (continues to sing badly) Ramjet: You have terrible singing! Wow this video's been running for a long time. HELP! STOP! Please, okay?! I'll give back your presents. (gets up) But I will return one Christmas! Nya hah ha! (takes off) I will return one Christmas! (leaves, then comes back) I will! (leaves, then comes back) I will! Mario: Okay, you can go now! Ramjet: Oh well. Merry Christmas folks. Bah-humbug! (finally leaves) Power Ranger Guy: He's gonna have a visit from the Ghosts from Christmas Past, Present, and Future, isn't he? Mario Possibly. Wow, you got a Shadow the Hedgehog game?! Power Ranger Guy: Yeah! Mario: Now I'm gonna... get my controller back and beat Gooper Blooper! Well, see ya later folks! Subscribe, Rate, and Comment! And have a Merry Christmas! It's only a couple days away until we have our Christmas Crapalooza! See ya later! Wow this video is rea- running for way too long! (video ends) Category:Videos Category:2010 Videos Category:Holiday Specials Category:Super Mario Toy Show Category:Super Mario Toy Show Episodes Category:Youtube Videos